


Страшные люди

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Detective, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Homophobia, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, United States, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: Семья Шикамару обеспокоена из-за новых соседей.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Kudos: 31





	Страшные люди

**Author's Note:**

> Снова сферический юг США в вакууме, время - начало 2000-х.  
> Некоторые имена изменены.  
> Без претензии на оригинальность и интеллектуальность, джаст фо фан.
> 
> Бетила Era Angel.

  
Три года назад у семьи Шикамару появились новые соседи. Они въехали в дом чокнутой Мейбл через дорогу – немудрено, Мейбл померла за полгода до этого, став причиной для всеобщих разговоров. У нее не было детей, и даже социальные работники побаивались к ней ходить из-за ее нрава. Когда Мейбл испустила дух, ее тело пролежало в доме неделю, став пищей для ее многочисленных кошек и одного тощего койота, которого привлек доносящийся из окна запах разложения. Впрочем, кошки понравились ему больше дохлятины. На шум от их свары приехала полиция и обнаружила Мейбл с половиной лица (по крайней мере, так рассказывали в школе). После этого инцидента дом выставили на продажу. «Сбагрят за сущие копейки», − вздыхала мать Шикамару, глядя из окна кухни на красно-белую табличку «Продается».

И вот у дома чокнутой Мейбл появились новые хозяева. Они переехали без шумихи, грузовика с барахлом и ритуального знакомства с соседями. Однажды, возвращаясь из школы, Шикамару увидел, как двое, смуглый и бледный, вытаскивали на веранду обшарпанный стол. Стол не входил в дверной проем даже боком. Бледный громко матерился, смуглый молчал как могила. Шикамару остановился на подъездной дорожке перед своим домом, наблюдая за их возней. Бледный заметил его и, отцепив одну руку от стола, махнул:

− Эй, пацан! По нам Никелодеон не транслируют. Будешь и дальше пыриться или все-таки поможешь? 

Разговаривать с незнакомцами, особенно в городке, где все друг друга знали, было опасно, а помогать им выносить рухлядь из давно пустовавшего дома – возможно, еще и противозаконно. К тому же, если двое рослых дядек не могли справиться со столом, Шикамару был тут бессилен. Хотя…

− А вы ножки открутить не пробовали? – спросил он лениво, развернулся и побрел к дому.

Шикамару был умным ребенком, несмотря на то, что только пошел в первый класс.

Дома мать набросилась на него:

− Ты разговаривал с этими? Я видела, разговаривал! – Она махнула рукой в сторону окна. – Не смей так больше делать! 

− Почему? – удивился Шикамару. Обычно мать продвигала идею добрососедских отношений: угощала банановым хлебом всю округу, а как-то заставила своего мужа починить шкаф одинокой Эмили Ларсен. Отец Шикамару долго скрипел и отнекивался, но все-таки просел под напором супруги и сделал, что велели. 

− Они… − мать снова покосилась на окно в обрамлении клетчатых занавесок. Двое из дома напротив все-таки победили стол – он занял почетное место на веранде. – Страшные люди. Делают отвратительные вещи, и прямо у нас под носом! Теперь к такому относятся терпимо, просто неслыханно. 

− Они преступники? – уточнил Шикамару.

− Ну, можно и так сказать, − вздохнула мать. – Не подходи к ним, ладно? И не разговаривай с ними. Кто знает, что они могут сделать!

Шикамару заверил, что не будет общаться с новыми соседями, и удалился к себе, чтобы переодеться. Мать, конечно, как всегда нагнетала. «Раздувательница слонов из мух», − так называл ее отец после того, как ему в очередной раз устраивали разгон из-за мелочей. Шикамару был с ним солидарен, и все-таки… Что-то во вновь прибывших показалось ему странным. Они вроде как не были родственниками, но жили вместе. Разве не странно?

Со временем мнение Шикамару о странности смуглого и бледного только укрепилось. Их многие недолюбливали. Они принципиально не участвовали в мероприятиях, организованных местным общественным центром. Смуглый вроде как где-то работал, но никто не знал, чем занимается бледный. В июне Шикамару видел, как тот рассекал на газонокосилке по лужайке перед домом. На нем были только яркие гавайские шорты, а его мощная, но абсолютно белая грудь уже покрылась красными пятнами от солнца.

− Алоха, парень! – крикнул бледный.

Если мать Шикамару не уехала навестить свою бабку, сломавшую на днях ногу, то наверняка глазела из окна. Не стоило ее провоцировать. Шикамару сделал вид, что ничего не слышал, и продолжил путь.

− Приятно было пообщаться, мистер Кислая Рожа! – проорал бледный ему вслед. Судя по голосу, он был не в обиде.

Матери дома не оказалось, только записка с напоминанием, что в холодильнике есть лазанья. Шикамару отковырял себе кусок, сунул его в микроволновку и, воспользовавшись паузой, подобрался к окну. Бледный закончил косить траву. Теперь он расслаблялся в детском надувном бассейне, куда помещалась только его задница. Мускулистые ноги торчали наружу и, судя по степени их красноты, обязаны были доставлять невыносимые страдания. Их хозяин спокойно потягивал колу из банки и ворошил белобрысые волосы. Солнечные ожоги его не беспокоили. «Какой-то он кретин», − подумал Шикамару. Микроволновка дзинькнула и затихла.

Еще одна странность: время от времени новые соседи устраивали разборки, да какие! Внутри дома что-то громыхало и билось, звенела посуда, а ор было слышно и в комнате Шикамару. Обычно мать со свойственной ей энергией вмешивалась в любой конфликт, считая, что наставит всех на путь истинный, но не когда дело касалось этих двоих. «Может, вызовем копов?» − предложил отец Шикамару, которого звуки очередной потасовки отвлекли от чтения. «Пусть хоть поубивают друг друга, только спокойней будет, − откликнулась мать мрачно – У нас тут дети, семьи, а они… Разводят свою грязь». Отец вздохнул и вернулся к книге. 

К неудовольствию матери Шикамару, никто никого не убил ни в этот раз, ни в следующий. 

Если в первый год жизни на новом месте смуглый и бледный хоть как-то волновали умы общественности, то потом всем стало на них начхать. Всем, кроме семейства Шикамару. Отцу особенно не было дела до чудного дуэта, но мать говорила, что тот «не от мира сего». Он не интересовался людьми, не сплетничал, не подсматривал, а весь его досуг составляли шашки, чтение и наблюдение за облаками. Мать была куда деятельней – и радикальней. «Нужно что-то предпринять по поводу этих сволочей», − все твердила и твердила она, готовая и в мясной лавке, и в городской библиотеке рассказывать, как ей не повезло с соседями. Было видно, новость подвыдохлась. Людям надоело слушать одно и то же.

На прошлой неделе произошло еще кое-что. Тридцатого октября, когда семья Шикамару уселась ужинать, раздался звонок в дверь.

− Я открою, − мать ринулась в прихожую.

− Не поздновато ли для гостей? – отец без энтузиазма потащился за ней – исключительно ради безопасности.

Шикамару обвел взглядом опустевший стол, бросил вилку в тарелку и поплелся следом за всеми. Он едва не опоздал к представлению: за порогом покачивался белобрысый и бледный сосед, обмазанный черной краской, но не сплошь, а какими-то пятнами. Приглядевшись, удавалось разобрать, что белеющие на его теле пустоты складывались в очертание скелета… типа того.

− Сладость или гадость? – заявил бледный нетрезвым голосом и ухмыльнулся во весь рот.

− Хэллоуин завтра! – рявкнула мать Шикамару и захлопнула дверь с такой силой, что все трое собравшихся в прихожей немного оглохли.

По правде, Шикамару ненавидел Хэллоуин. Всю эту фигню с переодеванием и охотой за конфетами он находил крайне проблематичной. Зачем так напрягаться, если можно накопить карманных денег и купить все, что хочешь? Или, в крайнем случае, выторговать в обмен на помощь на контрольной. Вот только все вокруг едва не ссались кипятком от тыкв и ведьминских шляп. Мать Шикамару украсила участок у дома тряпичными привидениями и паутиной из ваты. Выглядело это так себе, но вступать в дискуссию было себе дороже. Чо, лучший друг Шикамару, тоже радовался. Он любил поесть – по нему это было видно. Летом его отправляли в лагерь для похудания, откуда Чо привез плюс пять килограммов и зашкаливающие показатели холестерина. После этого родители посадили его на растительную диету. Любимые батончики, жареное мясо и чипсы Чо теперь видел только во сне. Хэллоуин дарил ему неплохие шансы исправить ситуацию. Шикамару согласился пойти с ним за сладостями только в качестве поддержки, и вот – они тащились по темной улице в глупых костюмах.

Мать Шикамару настаивала, чтобы ее отпрыск с другом присоединились к ребятам из класса и ходили всей толпой: «Так безопаснее! Сам знаешь, в этом городе какие только отбросы не оседают!». Шикамару был рад поступить по-своему. Тусить с кучей одноклассников… Проблематично, да.

В этом году Шикамару как никогда было лень делать костюм, поэтому он отыскал в кладовке старый рождественский ободок с оленьими рогами, оторвал от него искусственную омелу и прочую мишуру и напялил то, что получилось.

− Ну и кто ты? – обалдел от такой самодеятельности Чо. Он, судя по всему, изображал банку горчицы.

− Олень, − сообщил Шикамару. 

Вечер получился непродуктивным – те, кто успел до них, уже смели все угощение. Шикамару постоянно доставались леденцы и лакричные конфеты, от которых его воротило. Под конец он ссыпал свой улов в мешок Чо:

− Вот, тебе нужнее.

Тот с аппетитом уписывал корзиночки «Ризес», поэтому только покивал.

Родители Чо обещали забрать его около девяти. Подходя к дому, Шикамару заметил, что на веранде у беспокойных соседей горел свет. Оба сидели там в плетеных креслах и пили пиво: смуглый в куртке и потертых джинсах, бледный – в коконе из черно-красного пледа. Перед ними стоял гриль, на нем, судя по плывущим через улицу запахам мяса и чеснока, что-то жарилось.

− Эй, Бэмби, − внезапно проорал белобрысый, отсалютовав Шикамару бутылкой. Показавшиеся из-под пледа рука и плечо выглядели неприлично голыми. – Передай своей ебанутой мамаше, она мне вчера чуть нос не сломала!

Смуглый мигом помрачнел и отвесил ему подзатыльник. Бледный присосался к пиву.

Растерянный Чо повернулся к Шикамару:

− Знаешь этих двоих?

Шикамару пожал плечами. Объяснять, кто это такие, было долго и проблематично, а от вкусного аромата гриля забурчало в животе.

− Он назвал твою мать ебанутой! – громко прошептал Чо, будто те двое на веранде могли разобрать, что он мямлит. Да им до него и дела не было – с другой стороны улицы донеслась вспышка адского хохота. – Ничего не скажешь?

− А что я могу сказать? – недовольно спросил Шикамару. – Мне десять лет, а им сто. К тому же, мать говорит, они преступники.

Ну вот, объяснять, что к чему, все же пришлось.

− Да ладно! – выпучил глаза Чо. – Ты гонишь! А что… э-э… что с ними не так?

− Много чего… − туманно отозвался Шикамару.

− Если и дальше будете там мяться, как бедные родственники, придется позвать вас к столу, а у нас на всех жрачки не хватит! – снова подал голос бледный. Голосил он так, что слышали и в соседнем квартале. – Но если у вас есть маршмэллоу – пиздуйте сюда, мы их пожарим забесплатно! Давайте, мелкие говнюки, че вы тупите?

Шикамару и Чо обменялись потрясенными взглядами. В голове блеснуло: никогда еще разгадка тайны странных соседей не была настолько близка! Побеседовав с ними, Шикамару бы точно разузнал, чем таким криминальным они занимаются…

− Мы же не пойдем к ним, да? – у Чо от волнения сел голос. – Они же это… преступники…

− А ты слышал, что о них говорят? – поинтересовался Шикамару. Вдруг он что-то пропустил?

− Не… Про них нет. Слышал только, что кафешка с тако закрылась на прошлой неделе, потому что была прикрытием для мексиканского наркокар… наркококтейля. Жаль, я любил их тако со свининой…

Рядом посигналила машина – приехали родители Чо. Шикамару помахал другу на прощанье и побрел домой. В одиночку идти к странным соседям он бы не рискнул… Впрочем, его посетила дикая идея, которая с каждой минутой казалась все более нормальной и логичной. Почему Шикамару не додумался до этого раньше? Нужно влезть в дом этих двоих и все разузнать! Если они действительно преступники, то почему разгуливают на свободе? Вон, мексиканскую мафию взяли, может, и этих пора брать?..

Шикамару едва смог заснуть: его мозг все пытался сложить детали паззла и найти способ добраться до ужасной правды. Спустя столько лет во тьме неведения Шикамару наконец все выяснит! Не зря он хотел стать следователем. Или частным детективом. Или клерком, который сидит в городской администрации и делает вид, что заполняет бумажки, а сам мирно дремлет, как отец. Шикамару еще не решил.

Утром он первым делом направился к Чо:

− Есть идея! Нужно все выяснить про этих двоих.

− Но как? – Чо только прибыл в школу, но уже распаковывал свой бокс с ланчем. Увидев внутри кусочки яблок и сельдерея, он тоскливо вздохнул.

− Влезем к ним в дом, − выговорил Шикамару одними губами, а после подумал, что в его идеальном плане есть один маленький минус. Точнее, два. Во-первых, он муторный, а во-вторых, противозаконный. – Или хотя бы заглянем в окно.

− Так они же преступники! – взвился Чо. – Ты чего? Это опасно!

− Если они преступники, предоставим полиции доказательства, и их посадят.

− А если мы не найдем доказательств? 

Шикамару вздохнул.

− Не хочешь идти – так и скажи.

− Давай лучше вечером покатаемся на великах? – протянул Чо с надеждой. – Я заеду за тобой в шесть.

− Ладно.

Если лучший друг Шикамару думал, что тот так легко отступится, то плохо его знал. Определенно. Шикамару придирчиво осмотрел одноклассников. Сложил руки, как делал всегда, когда крепко задумывался. Должен же среди этого набора придурков и раздолбаев найтись тот, кто рискнет отправиться с ним на дело?.. И он нашелся. Натана в классе не особо жаловали – он был громким, немного наивным и не блистал умом, зато всегда приходил на помощь. Мать звала его каким-то глупым прозвищем, то ли Нато, то ли Рута, что тоже не способствовало Натановой популярности. И, наконец, он вечно таскался за самым угрюмым и инфернальным из их одноклассников, который игнорировал его с тех пор, как на детской площадке им прокричали: «Тили-тили-тесто». По мнению Шикамару, тратить на это время было бессмысленно и слишком проблематично.

− Эй, − Шикамару пошел в наступление во время ланча. В столовой Натан вечно садился в самом углу – или там, откуда удобно кидаться кусками булки в предмет своей привязанности. – Есть дело.

− Да? – Натан поднял голову. Глаза у него были голубые-преголубые, без единой мысли. – Какое?

− Напротив моего дома живут двое странных парней. Они связаны с криминалом. Хочу выяснить, что они там мутят, − честно признался Шикамару.

− Да? Круто! Разоблачим эту шайку... – В столовую как раз вплыл угрюмый и инфернальный, и Натан отвлекся, чтобы поглазеть, как тот выбирает овощи на раздаче. Овощи! Шикамару внутренне скривился. – Сегодня пойдем? Давай после школы! Ой, блин, я же обещал маме убраться в комнате… А, пофиг! Так после школы или когда?

− Да, хорошо, − согласился Шикамару. Он бы на месте Натана попытался выяснить побольше деталей, что да почему, но его приятель редко когда вдавался в подробности. Иногда это было даже на руку.

Когда уроки закончились, Шикамару и Натан отправились к дому чокнутой Мейбл… Точнее, теперь это был дом странной парочки, но они ничего не поменяли в убранстве. Над крыльцом до сих пор висел уродливый фонарь с вензелями, который взбрело бы в голову купить только очень старой и вздорной женщине. И забор эти двое не поставили, хотя Шикамару казалось, что красть у них нечего. Впрочем, он не жаловался. Без забора подобраться к их дому было легче легкого. Чем ближе Шикамару подходил к нему, тем громче стучало его сердце и мокрей становились ладони. Натан поглядывал взволнованно.

− Слушай, а там внутри сейчас кто-то есть?

− Кто знает.

Шикамару давненько не видел бледного днем. Может, тот наконец устроился на работу? Экономика страны на спаде. Но и расслабляться не стоило – осторожность превыше всего! Натан, правда, об этом не слышал и немедленно залез на веранду, будто у себя дома.

− Какого хрена? – рявкнул Шикамару, понизив голос.

− Замок можно открыть с помощью скрепки! Или стержня от ручки, − деловито поделился Натан. – Я такое в кино видел.

Шикамару не нравилось, что они топтались у самой двери дома смуглого и бледного. Со всех сторон плохая идея! Если бледный внутри и услышит голоса, то явится на шум, и потом не отмажешься. Если бледного нет, то – сюрприз-сюрприз! – мать Шикамару никуда не делась. Вернее, она точно не устроилась ни на какую работу, потому что готовить еду и терроризировать семью в свободное время важнее, чем бороться с упадком экономики. Матери Шикамару, честно говоря, боялся больше, чем белобрысого. Тот пока вроде как не сделал Шикамару ничего плохого, а угроза, исходящая от гневной родительницы, была вполне реальна. 

Поэтому Шикамару схватил своего приятеля-недотепу за запястье и потащил за угол дома. Натан, конечно, упирался.

− Куда ты меня волочешь? Что за хрень? Пусти, я разберусь с замком! У меня есть скрепка!

− Тихо! Если продолжим толкаться под дверью, это привлечет внимание людей... Лучше обойдем дом и поищем открытое окно.

− Хочешь залезть внутрь через окно? – восхитился Натан. – Гениально!

Шикамару все сильнее сомневался, что хочет сунуться внутрь. Как-то ему было… некомфортно. Бледный мог шляться где угодно. Из тех двоих, что поселились в этом доме, он производил впечатление менее адекватного. Со смуглым, наверное, получилось бы все уладить, но какие могут быть переговоры с человеком, который до сих пор время от времени прохлаждался в детском надувном бассейне? Чего от него ожидать?

− Сначала посмотрим, что внутри. Оценим обстановку.

В этот момент на глаза Шикамару попалось и окно – не открытое нараспашку, а приотворенное на длину металлического стопора. Какая-никакая, а защита от воров. Шикамару жестом подозвал Натана.

− Ну что, заглянем? – спросил тот с нетерпением.

Шикамару кивнул и услышал звук удара. Такой получается, если толкнуть стол, чтобы тот конкретно вписался в стену. Шикамару нахмурился. Стук повторился. И снова. Шикамару и Натан синхронно приподнялись на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть в окно, потому что звук определенно доносился оттуда. Поначалу ничего не удавалось разобрать: сейчас эта сторона дома тонула в тени, и в комнате было как-то сумрачно. Да и стоять на носочках, балансируя, − то еще занятие. Для устойчивости Шикамару почти лег на стену. Картинка немного выровнялась.

Ну… В комнате были двое – оба жильца дома, − но чем конкретно они занимались, Шикамару не совсем понял. Первая мысль, на которую его навел все учащающийся стук, − секс. Да, Шикамару десять лет, но он не в каменном веке родился! Его собственные родители иногда долбились кроватью о стену, когда думали, что он спит, хоть и пытались быть тихими… Шикамару всякий раз становилось смешно от этих их попыток, и в то же время по лицу растекался жар. Приходилось вставать за плеером, чтобы как-то спастись от их охов и вздохов. 

Но люди в комнате делали что-то другое и звучали совсем иначе. Смуглый, полностью одетый, нависал над придвинутой к стене тумбочкой. Бледный, очевидно, сидел на этой тумбочке … или был вдавлен в нее? Из-за широченной спины приятеля его почти не было видно, наружу торчали только голые белые ноги. Они все время дергались, так что было не ясно, пытается ли он пнуть смуглого или, наоборот, обхватить и притянуть к себе. Кажется, и то, и другое разом. Смуглый как бы раскачивался – с силой подавался вперед всем телом, немного отдалялся и снова впечатывался в тумбочку, а та – в стену. Бледному это, кажется, не нравилось. Он заскулил (это был какой-то животный звук, Шикамару и не думал, что люди на такие способны), а после разразился бранью. Голос его был непривычно высоким. Все гласные превращались в визг.

− С-сука! С-сука! Мудила ебаный, а-а!

− Что это они делают? – ошалело пробормотал Натан. Он пялился в окно круглыми глазами, как зачарованный, и забыл моргать.

У Шикамару не было ответа. Тем временем смуглый двигался все яростней, а тумбочка билась о стену все отчаянней. Потом произошло что-то еще более странное. Смуглый сгорбился, освободил руки – одной он опирался на стену, а другой держал ногу бледного под коленкой (наверное, чтобы тот не очень сильно его пинал) – и вцепился ими в шею бледного. Предположительно. С наблюдательной точки Шикамару и шеи-то было не разглядеть, только болтающуюся туда-сюда белобрысую голову. Бледный обычно стремно так зачесывал волосы назад, но сейчас был весь растрепанный. Светло-серые, будто выцветшие, патлы лезли ему в глаза. Послышался сдавленный шепот, стон, похожий на писк, а следом – хрипы. Ноги бледного как-то особенно затряслись, и весь он обмяк, привалившись к стене. 

Шикамару стало не по себе. Нет, не так. Он впервые испытал первобытный страх человека, столкнувшегося со смертью, − чистый, выплавленный, ни на что не похожий. Одного крохотного взгляда на Натана хватило, чтобы понять: и он его ощутил.

Мать все-таки оказалась права. Эти двое поубивали друг друга. Ну, то есть, один из них убил другого. Придушил вот прямо сейчас, у них на глазах.

− Что теперь делать? – спросил Натан. Взволнованный и напуганный, он забыл об осторожности и заговорил в полный голос. Громко, как водится. 

Смуглый резко повернулся на звук и увидел головы наблюдателей, торчащие внизу окна. Шикамару и Натан пригнулись, но было поздно. Их заметили.

− Ну говнюк! Сейчас я с ним разберусь! – вскипел Натан. 

Шикамару схватил его за руку и припустил, краем уха разобрав, как зазвенело оконное стекло, когда в него врезалось что-то увесистое, брошенное им вслед.

− Надо вызвать полицию!

Задыхаясь, они влетели в дом Шикамару.

− Давайте потише! – из кухни появилась мать Шикамару, очень недовольная. – Дом – не место для стада бизонов!

− Он… там… Он его… − попытался объясниться Натан, но не смог.

− Разговор надо начинать с приветствия, − мать, похоже, оседлала своего любимого конька.

− Нам нужно вызвать полицию! – оборвал ее Шикамару. – В доме напротив случилось кое-что…

Теперь мать смотрела на него подозрительно.

− А вам-то откуда знать?

Шикамару только покачал головой и схватил телефонную трубку с базы. Сбиваясь и проглатывая слова, он кое-как объяснил дежурному, принявшему вызов, что случилось, и попросил полицию приехать как можно быстрее. «Пока этот мрачный мужик не закопал труп!» − добавил Шикамару мысленно. У смуглого была машина, он мог вывезти тело за город. Скинуть его в реку или в карьер… Нет, ну это надо! Вот так живешь с человеком несколько лет, жаришь ему мясо на гриле, слушаешь ерунду, которую он городит, и его отвратительный смех, а потом просто кладешь ему на шею обе руки и…

Не то чтобы Шикамару было жалко бледного. Его скорее потряс сам факт внезапного и молниеносного убийства. Он был в шоке, и Натан тоже. Немного переведя дух, они поведали матери Шикамару, что произошло, приврав, чтобы сгладить неровности. Нет, они не подходили к дому, просто болтали на улице и услышали крики… Их рассказ заставил мать побледнеть, но с ее лица не сходило необъяснимое надменное выражение. 

− Я знала, они плохо кончат! – заявила она уверенно.

На улице взвыла сирена. Шикамару и Натан подскочили к кухонному окну и, затаив дыхание, пронаблюдали, как полицейские выходят из машины, идут к соседскому дому, стучат в дверь. Как ни удивительно, им открыли. Еще удивительней – на пороге стояли двое. Бледный был живее всех живых, высовывался из-за спины смуглого и кутался в дурацкий розовый халат. Полицейские о чем-то спросили эту парочку, те переглянулись и внезапно рассмеялись. Шикамару не верил своим глазам. Уж смуглый-то выглядел так, будто у него от простой улыбки рожа треснет, но и он как-то развеселился. Полицейские начали делать пассы руками: извинялись, раскланивались, говорили, что обязаны зайти и проверить место происшествия. Их пустили внутрь дома. Конечно! Ведь труп белобрысого ожил.

− Ничего не понимаю, − пробормотал Шикамару.

− И я, − закивал Натан. – Мы же видели, как он умер! Весь задергался и отвалился. Если он не умер, что тогда это было?

Мать громко поставила на стол заварочник, достала чашки.

− Мальчики, хватит смотреть на тот дом. Я сделала вам чай…

Но они не могли оторваться. Вдруг полиция не вышла бы наружу? Тогда бы стало доподлинно известно, в доме напротив что-то происходит.

Полиция вышла. Офицеры распрощались со смуглым и бледным, но вместо того, чтобы сесть в машину и уехать, они направились к дому Шикамару.

− Они идут сюда? – удивилась мать и бросилась им открывать.

Странности продолжались: офицеры захотели увидеть мальчика, который сделал вызов. 

− Это ты Шикамару Нара? – спросил тот, у кого на форме была плашка с фамилией Блейк. – Ты молодец, что беспокоишься о других, но вот тебе совет – не лезь в чужую жизнь, а то проблем не оберешься… И обвинение в ложном вызове будет меньшей из них.

− Как это – ложный вызов? – воскликнул Натан. – Мы видели, он его убил!

− Никто никого не убил, − подключился к разговору другой офицер, Родригес. – Все живы! У ваших соседей все абсолютно нормально… Кроме, эм, странноватых увлечений. 

Полицейские уехали, оставив Натана, Шикамару и его мать в некоторой прострации. Им требовалась передышка, чтобы все осмыслить. Чай оказался очень кстати, но стоило только наполнить чашки, как сработал дверной звонок.

− Ну кто там еще? – мать Шикамару закатила глаза, показывая, что ее терпение на пределе, но пошла открывать.

Мальчики, не сговариваясь, последовали за ней. Шикамару не покидало ощущение, что его закинуло в вывернутую наизнанку сказку, где все крайне проблематично. Вроде бы и приключений уже не хотелось, но те не заканчивались, а пойти на попятный и сказать: «Хватит!», − было неловко. Да и кому говорить? Небу? Богу? Десятилетний Шикамару был убежденным атеистом.

На этот раз за дверью стоял смуглый. Бледный все в том же розовом халате, явно женском, маячил в отдалении, неприлично радостный.

− Что вам здесь нужно? – высокопарно осведомилась мать Шикамару у незваных гостей. Ее тон не мог их обмануть – она казалась растерянной и подавленной.

− Хотел сказать: следите лучше за своими детьми, − сказал смуглый. Шикамару впервые видел его так близко и только сейчас заметил шрамы у него на лице. Жуткие, жуткие шрамы, напоминающие улыбку Джокера. И голос у смуглого был такой, что пробирал до печенок. – Они вломились на частную территорию. По законам штата я имел право открыть по ним огонь. 

После этого он стремительно развернулся и зашагал прочь, по пути ухватил бледного за плечи, подтянул к себе и смачно засосал. Они застряли посреди дороги, прямо на проезжей части, и беззастенчиво лизались, как в последний раз в жизни.

Натан прищурился, как делал всегда, когда не мог чего-то постичь. Шикамару усмехнулся. Недостающие части мозаики мало-помалу занимали свои места.

− Страшные люди, − выдавила мать Шикамару, покачала головой и с грохотом захлопнула дверь.  



End file.
